Digital certificates, issued by a trusted certificate authority, are often used to enable the exchange of data securely over a communications network. For instance, a digital certificate may include a computing service's public cryptographic key, which can be used by recipients to authenticate the computing service and to decrypt any encrypted information provided by the computing service to the recipients. The digital certificate may be signed by a certificate authority that the computing service and the recipients of the digital certificate trust. However, digital certificates can be cumbersome to manage, especially in systems that utilize multiple servers. For example, digital certificates typically have limited lifetimes. Ensuring that digital certificates are timely replaced is often a tedious manual process that often goes forgotten. Use of an expired digital certificate can cause problems, such as a lack of trust by a computer system to which an expired digital certificate is presented. With a lack of trust, functionality may become limited to prevent security issues.